The Clockwork Prince: My Version
by Roza-Dimka Belikova
Summary: Will seeks information, but to get it he has to travel a great distance and into a foreign land. Will he be able to do it in to do it in time? This is what I think will happen in The Clockwork Prince after reading The Clockwork Angel
1. Prologue

_**This is my first Fanfic. I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, and, as far as I know, the next one, either. The characters so far belong to Cassandra Clare.**_

**The Clockwork Prince**

**Prologue**

The words that came out of Will's mouth were the last words Magnus had expected.

"Why is it that warlocks are unable to have children?" The look on his face was so distraught it was all Magnus could do not to reach out to wrap his arms around him.

"I don't really think anyone knows the answer to that question. I, personally, think it is unfair that other crossbreeds can reproduce while we cannot, and if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you want to know? Would it involve young Theresa?"

At that, a lovely shade of scarlet crept over his cheeks, and awakened the butterflies buried deep in Magnus's stomach. "I don't see how it is any of your business…" He muttered after a long pause, still flushing and looking at his feet – which I couldn't help but notice were bare.

"If I don't know why it is that you want to know, then I don't see how I can help you…"

"Well, then, if you must know, it _does_ involve Tessa. I wasn't aware that she didn't know that warlocks are unable to have children, and I mentioned it briefly, and now I fear that I have really hurt her…" He trailed off.

"I see…"

"So can you help?"

"I will do everything in my power to help you."

"Thank you. Is there anything you want in return – anything at all?"

"Well, there is just one thing…"

_**Well, there it is, so far… Please review. If you liked it and you want me to continue, please say so, and I will update as soon as humanly possible…**_


	2. Chapter 1: A Difficult Conversation

_**Hey people! Thank you for the reviews! Especially to anonymous reviewer "SunshineVerona" and "Red-Cherry-Flowers" (My first 2 reviews)! I have been working on this ever since I posted the Prologue! Hope you like it! Please review!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, the series or the name of the story- Cassandra Clare does!_**

**

* * *

**

**The Clockwork Prince: Chapter 1**

**~MAGNUS'S POV~**

"Anything."

"Will you help me find Camille?"

"When?"

That stunned me. There was a long pause, and I eventually said "Tomorrow?"

"Okay. Where would you like me to start looking?"

"Under all the bridges? Or if you'd rather venturing over the sea to New York and asking the vampires over there, that would be brilliant. Which would you rather?"

"May I think about that?"

"Certainly."

!*.*.*.*.*.*!

**~WILL'S POV~**

Wow. That was a lot to process. _New York…_ _TESSA!_

"As soon as I decide, I'll tell you, I swear it!" Wow. A little too eager…

"Whoa, there, boy! Why is it that you are so eager all of a sudden?" Magnus shouted.

"Oh! No reason! I assure you!"

Magnus laughed. "Okay, I will take your word for it, then. So, is there any other reason you are here, then? Or shall I just get back to my recent doings?"

I laughed. "Okay, go ahead. I'll just be leaving, now. Sorry to disturb you, Magnus."

"The pleasure is all mine, Will."

"Another day, then, Magnus… And thank you…"

As he turned to walk out, the only thought running through my mind was Tessa. _Tessa, Tessa, Tessa…_

i ! i ! i ! i ! i ! i

As he continued his casual stroll down the hallway of the Institute, lost in the parallel universe that was his mind, something unbidden pulled him out of his reverie. "And where have you been at this late hour?" a familiar yet unwelcome voice enquired.

He turned and saw Jessamine. Great. "Nowhere that is of your concern." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, I gather that you aren't going to say anything more than that…"

"Ooh. You know me too well. So, I best be on my way…" He didn't want anyone overhearing the conversation he'd been rehearsing in his head…

So, after she turned away, he continued down the hallway, the way he was already heading, still rehearsing yet dreading the conversation he knew he was about to have with Tessa.

As he came up to the familiar room, he placed his ear on the door, listening out for any sign that she was still awake. As he was about to give up and leave, he heard the sound of a page turning. He knocked on the door, 3 times, and heard something thud and heard the soft footfalls that meant that she was coming. The next thing he knew, he was looking down into her blue eyes.

"What are you doing here, Will?" she asked in an impatient tone.

"I need to talk to you."

She sighed. "Alright, then. Come on in, then, Will."

I walked in, and dropped straight down on the bed; but not before I noticed the _Codex_ opened to the downworld crossbreeds page on the table by the bed.

"Are you going to talk?" Tessa asked.

"Yes, and I just wanted to-"

"_Please_ don't apologise, again."

"That actually isn't what I wanted to say."

"Well, then, what _did_ you want to say?"

"Well, you do realise that you might not necessarily be a warlock?"

"Yes. But it is still the most likely of all the possibilities."

"Well, what would you do if I said I could find out if you are a warlock or something else-"

"That would be _brilliant_-"

"Just let me finish. I was going to say, that if you _are_ a warlock, I could find out if what it says on that page there," I nodded my head towards the _Codex_, "is true or not."

At that, I saw her eyes start to water, and she flushed and looked down. Then walked over, sat down beside me, and looked up at me through her thick eyelashes. "You'd do that? For me?"

"That and more."

"Wow. That would be greatly appreciated!" She laughed, and wrapped her arms around me. I nearly fell over backwards. That was one thing that I was not expecting. So I wrapped my arms around her, and started rubbing her back.

When she started to pull away, I didn't want to let go, so I pulled her tighter against me. When she laughed, it surprised me, so I let her pull away...

The moment I felt her lips against mine, I knew I had done the right thing. The kiss was slow, soft and sweet, at first, but as it progressed, it grew faster, harder, and more desperate. After kissing for what felt like lifetimes and not just a couple of minutes, I pulled back t get a breath, and she sighed.

"So where exactly are you going to get this information from?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Why? Is anyone else going?" I could hear a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yes."

"So who?"

"You." At this she wrapped her arms around me, again, this time kissing my cheek. This definitely feels right.

"Oh, thank you, Will! This is greatly appreciated. You will not regret this!"

"I did not think that I would for a second, tessa."

"So, where are we going for this?"

"First, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Then you had better get your trunk ready." Charlotte had her trunk sent to the institute when she found out the Dark Sisters didn't have it sent to her. "You're going home."

"But this is home to me, now…"

"Well I have to go to New York, and im not going alone."

"But why me?"

"That's quite simple. You know the city, and I would just like to spend time with you."

"Why would anyone like to spend time with me?"

"Because you're funny, sweet, caring, kind, and beautiful." Did I really just say that?

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You have been awfully kind to me… Thank you. That is most appreciated." Again, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Do you want to get some rest for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Most definitely."

"Okay. I'll leave you to it, then…" to be truthful, I actually didn't want to leave… But I got up and started heading toward the door, anyway.

"Goodnight, Will."

I turned back, only to see her still sitting on the bed, fiddling with her hands in her lap, smiling nervously. "Goodnight, Tess." I turned to walk out again, only to decide better of it, turn around, run to Tessa, pull her up against me, and kiss her. At first she looked shocked, then she closed her eyes and started kissing me back. This time, _she _stopped the kiss. I looked down at her, and saw she had a sad expression on her face.

"My mistake. I apologise. That was rude…"

"No, don't apolgise."

"Why not?"

"That's not why I'm upset…"

"Then, why are you upset?"

"I don't want you to leave…"

"I don't have to if you don't want me to."

"Then don't."


	3. Chapter 2: A Flashback

_**Thank you for reviewing, Your Prince, HarpZephyr, I-heart-jace and **__**RainingJaguar**__**. I really appreciate all the reviews.**_

_**Sorry for taking so long to write this. I had writer's block (GRR!)…**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own The Infernal Devices… YET!**_

**The Clockwork Prince: Chapter 2**

I awoke to find myself in a room that was not my own. As I looked around, dumbfounded, the realisation struck me. This is Tessa's room… _Tessa…_

I rolled over, and saw her lying asleep, her brown hair spread across her pillow. She looked so frail while she slept…

As I lay there on top of the blankets and watch her sleep, I remember what happened last night…

_I looked down at Tessa in wonder. How did I get so lucky? I thought she'd never say that… I don't deserve this kind of attention…_

"_Are you positive?" I asked._

"_Yes."_

_I walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge. All that I did was stupidly look at my hands, resting limply on my knees._

"_Well I do hope you realise that I am still hoping to get some rest for tomorrow…" Tessa said._

_I looked up, and replied "Yes, I realise that."_

"_May I get some rest, now?"_

"_Yes."_

_She walked around to the other side of the bed, pulled the covers down, crawled onto the bed, and pulled the blankets up so that they were under her arms…_

_The sound of someone clearing their throat shocked me, and I realised it was Tessa._

"_Are you alright, Will?" she asked, concern lacing her voice._

"_Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_You just looked like… there was something wrong…"_

"_No, Tess. Just thinking, that is all." I lied._

"_Okay. Goodnight, Will…" she mumbled._

"_Goodnight, Tessa." I breathed, while leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead._

"_Will?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Come here." She whispered, wiggling her index finger at me._

_I leant down, with my ear by her mouth, thinking that she was going to tell me a secret, and she quickly ducked around and kissed me – something that I was not expecting. After a while – when I didn't kiss back, I was that stunned – Tessa pulled away, looking at me like I suddenly sprouted horns and a tail._

"_Will?"_

"_Mmmh?"_

"_Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"_

"_Yes. There actually is something wrong, in fact…"_

"_What?"_

"_You're not kissing me."_

_She giggled, flushed a bright red, and looked down. I put my hand under her pale chin, and tilted her face upwards so that I could kiss her._

_The kiss was long, slow, and sweet, and I pulled back and simply said "Rest." So she rolled over, pulled the blanket up around her more, and did exactly as I said._

When I came back to the present, I started to think about what was sure to happen today. We had to go to the docks and get a ship to New York, and somehow find Camille for Magnus. _That reminds me… I have to go see Magnus and find out where in New York he thinks Camille will be…_

A particularly quiet knock at Tessa's door stopped that train of thought. I turned around to see if Tessa was still asleep, and she was. So I got up, careful not to wake Tessa, and padded quietly to the door. When I opened the door, I found Jem, just standing there, being perfectly still with his hand in the air, as if he was about to knock again. What shocked me was the fact that he looked like I'd just eaten his favourite puppy.

"Yes? Hello? Are you going to say something, or has that cat of yours got your tongue?" I said.

He shook his head and plastered a fake grin on his face. "No, but he might have your cold breakfast if you don't get out here soon and eat it. Where's Tessa?"

"She's asleep." I stood back to allow Jem a view of her. When he saw her, the grin he plastered on his face this time was a _real_ grin.

"What exactly did you _do_ last night? Because I'm assuming it wasn't sleep, as Tessa is still sleeping…"

"Yes, I can see she is sleeping. I do have eyes, you realise…"

"Yes, I know you do, but they aren't always open."

"Well, even gentlemen have to sleep…" I winked.

"Well, I should know." He joked. "Ah, well, I better be going, now. Charlotte sent me up here to get you two so that everyone else can eat."

"Okay. We'll be down in a short while." I said, turning to look at Tessa.

"Okay."

As I saw Jem's back retreating down the hall, I turned and shut the door.

And what I saw stunned me. _This_ is awkward…

_**Thanks for taking the time to read my epic story! And sorry about the cliffy! I like writing them, but for some reason, not reading them… And, also, this one is even shorter than the last one, which I am a bit upset about, but… Life goes on! I think…**_

_**Please review! As soon as I get the first review on this next chapter, I will get writing on the next one! Hope you liked it!**_

_**And don't ask why, but I feel like putting some of the lyrics to a song I've been listening to on here… So… HERE IT IS!**_

_**All of the Astronauts,**_

_**Champagne in plastic cups,**_

_**Waiting for the big hero to show.**_

_**Outside the door he stepped,**_

_**His head in his hands,**_

_**And his heart in his throat.**_

_**What can he tell 'em now?**_

_**Sorry I let you down,**_

_**Sorry it wasn't quite true.**_

_**But don't get hung up on it,**_

_**Just soldier on with it,**_

_**And good luck with shooting the moon!**_

_**And, by the way, that song was "Shooting the moon" by OK Go. Love that song… **___


	4. Chapter 3: A Shock

**Sorry for taking _SO_ long to update... I just finished school for the year, so theres no more long, _LONG_ waits...**

**Another reason it took so long is that I have been busying myself with writing more of my books...**

**So, don't wait any longer... Please read, and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Clockwork Prince: Chapter 3**

Lying in the bed in the same place that Tessa was – in the same position, also – was a vampire. Or what _looked _to be a vampire. But anyone who knew Tessa knew that the vampire actually _was_ Tessa.

Tessa looked to be a male about 17 or 18 with tan skin and black curly hair.

I walked over, and mumbled "Tessa", knowing the vampire hearing that she had just acquired would pick it up.

"Will?" she said, sitting bolt upright.

"Yes, Tessa, it is me."

"You look... Strange..."

I chuckled. "Well, my dear Tessa, I would say the same of you..." I mumbled under my breath.

At that, she looked down at herself, and screamed, while reverting back to her former self.

So there she sat for a moment, panting, and suddenly, the room burst into chaos.

It was filled with people. Jem was the first to get in. He rushed through the door, and sort of flew to the side of Tessa's bed, looking like he was ready to defend anything and everything if he must, with his seraph blade gleaming in his hand at his side.

Then came Jessamine. She ran through the door, twirling her parasol at her side, blades sparkling in the dim light, standing behind Jem, nearly blocking the doorway.

Next came Charlotte, swift and deadly, her skirt blowing behind her as she darted to the door with a gleaming sword at her side, standing in the doorway, since Jessamine was stopping her from getting in any further.

Lastly was Henry, who wasn't entirely through the door, but standing outside the doorway, looking poised to attack and deadlier than anyone in the actual room, with two seraph blades gleaming at his sides, and a look of fierce determination on his face.

"What happened?" It was Jem.

Just as Tessa opened her mouth to launch into an explanation about how sorry she was for disturbing everyone's breakfast, I spoke up for her. "Tessa had a nightmare."

The tension seemed to flow out of everyone's bodies after I said that.

"It must have been an awful nightmare for her to scream that loudly…" Said Jessamine, with a question lurking somewhere behind her words.

"It was." Tessa announced, and I thought she must have caught onto what I was trying to do.

"Well, if anyone interrupts my breakfast again, they will be praying that they never had the great privilege of meeting me…" Jessamine, again. This time patting her blonde curls, making sure that her running in here didn't "ruin" her image. Not that she'd needed any help. She looked ridiculous, like a small overly dressed porcelain doll, with all the pink ruffles and expensive silks…

"Go wait for us in the dining room. We'll be down there shortly." I said, watching everyone turn to walk out.

Charlotte turned around, and – with a curious look on her face – said, "So, are you sure everything is alright? You both seemed quite tense when I came in…"

"We are fine, Charlotte."

"What Will means to say, is "Thank you for worrying, Charlotte, but everything is fine." Tessa was staring daggers at me. The saying "If looks could kill" popped into my head.

"Okay, if you think so…"

"All is well, Charlotte. You can go. We will meet you for breakfast shortly."

"Well, I'll see you down there, then." Charlotte turned and gracefully walked out of the room, her dress swaying around her ankles.

I spun around and looked at Tessa. "Well, Tessa, I think it's safe to assume we can worry about what the devil just happened after breakfast. I could eat _both_ the horses…"

Tessa just giggled, and we both agreed I'd wait for her down the hallway while she got dressed. So, I walked out the door, replaying what had just happened in my mind, and trying to figure out what had happened.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review! Again, sorry for taking so long!**


	5. AN: An Authors Note

**AN:** Sorry to all those waiting and wanting to read more of this story.

I have a _**HUGE**_ family crisis happening and won't be able to update in a while.

Sorry!


End file.
